An unexpected friendship
by PhoenixflIight
Summary: Hermione (a bit oc) feels the vibes of people. She knows if they are good or bad. She saves Harry from the redheads and from the manipulations of Dumbledore (there will be bashing). She also befriends Draco and the three form an unexpected friendship (starts in 1st year). Will be Harry/Hermione/Draco. Nice Snape and Lucius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Miss Hermione, your parents said I couldn't come with you", the chauffeur said with a sad smile.  
The said Miss Hermione was sitting in the back with a book on her lap. Her beautiful brown curls with honey streaks shined in the sunlight. She raised her head, almost surprised to see they were already at the Kings Cross station. "It's alright, Carl. You can't help it. Would you just help me put my luggage at a cart. I don't think I'll be able to carry the trunk alone." She reflected the sad smile and stepped out sighing.

Hermione Jane Granger was not an average eleven year old girl. She was the best of her class, but she didn't brag about it. Because the fact that she was so clever, she didn't have friends of her age. The staff at her house loved the girl, but didn't dare to trifle Mrs. Granger.  
She was also the only daughter of two very rich entrepreneurs. Her parents spent almost all their time at work and Hermione was nearly always alone, reading or playing the piano. Her father was kind, but had no idea how to be a good father. He didn't show any form of affection. He never hugged or never kissed his baby girl. Her mother was a force to be reckoned with. She never really wanted Hermione. She blamed her for ruining her body and almost dying giving birth. The only thing Mrs. Granger said to her daughter were vindictive words. If she was really mad she just wouldn't say a word and ignore her like she didn't exist. It wasn't exactly the ideal childhood a young person should have.

She grew up to be a silent girl, although older then her years and very sweet and loving, you could say it was strange she grew up to be that way, but Hermione herself was a little strange. Sometimes exceptional things would just happen with her. For example, the raven Gwyrth that almost constantly followed her. One day she was walking in the immense garden and found a little bird, abandoned. She took it with her and fed the little raven. It survived and became very attached to Hermione. She could walk with Gwyrth in the garden and it would just fly around her or sit on her shoulder. It was a wonderful thing, it was her first friend. She always talked to Gwyrth and it looked like the bird understood her. Another strange thing was that she immediately made up her mind about liking or disliking a person. Her parents thought she was a good judge of character, but Hermione knew better. She felt sort of vibes coming from a person. If they had good intentions and were pure of heart, they would feel warm and slow. However if someone was lying or simply had bad intentions the vibes felt cold and hard.

She was also a really pretty girl although she didn't know it herself. She had beautiful brown curly hair. Her skin was almost like porcelain but had a healthy shine that could only come from her good personality. Her smile automatically brought smiles on other faces. She was petite, but any eye could see she would grow up to be a beautiful woman. But it were her eyes that really stood out. They were big and brown with almost golden flakes, framed with thick dark brown eyelashes. What was strange was that her parents sold dentistry appliances and were trained dentists themselves, still they didn't do anything about Hermione's slightly larger front teeth.

Carl was carrying her trunk to the carts while Hermione smoothed out a few crinkles on her white summer dress. It was surprisingly warm for the end of August. She looked at the blue sky, whistled softly and the pitch black Gwyrth landed on her shoulder.  
"Hello, sweetie. I hope you didn't have to wait too long?" She petted its head.  
"Miss Hermione, it's ready." Carl was standing at the entrance of the station with his cap in his hands and with her cart beside him. She walked over and placed Gwyrth on top of the trunk.  
"Thank you, Carl. Will you send my regards to the rest of the staff? And please let me know if Sarah gives birth? I'll make sure to have a present ready." He nodded with a small smile. She sighed. "I'm going to miss all of you." She didn't say goodbye, she just pushed the cart and walked into the station.

Pushing the cart seemed to be a difficult task, it was almost too heavy for her to move it. She struggled further to get to her target: platform 9 ¾ .

She was almost at platform 7 when she fell. Her cart suddenly refused to go forward. She lost her balance, fell hard on her knees and hands. Nobody helped her, not that she had expected it. It would have been a nice surprise. Her head was buzzing and her right knee bleeding. She didn't cry, she didn't swear. She only made an 'oompf' sound when she fell. She stood, found that her knee did hurt, but it wasn't too bad. So she searched for the source, a little rock that blocked the wheel. She continued her journey and searched for the platform she never even heard of before professor McGonagall came to her house after that strange letter from Hogwarts came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

August 13th

Hermione was sitting in the garden with Gwyrth, reading a book. Until she heard voices coming from the backdoor. Marietta, one of the housekeepers was walking towards her with a strange looking woman. The vibes she got were warm but felt a bit dimmed, as if someone had tampered with them. She waited until the two women reached her before standing up.  
"Hello, Miss Granger. I am professor McGonagall."  
"Hello, ma'am. Thank you Marietta, would you please bring some tea?" Marietta nodded and walked back towards the house.  
"Please, take a seat."  
"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry to be rude, but where are your parents? The letter clearly said I was to talk to them before taking you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies." The professor looked a bit stern, but she seemed nice enough. Marietta came with two cups of tea and some scones. Hermione thanked the house keeper before returning to the conversation.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but they didn't believe the letter. They thought it was a joke. They're at work so they won't be joining us today." She took a sip to let the professor have a moment. She seemed genuinely upset.  
"Well, I suppose I could take you with me today so you can tell your parents it is all true. There is a school named Hogwarts that teaches young children how to handle their magic. There is such a thing called magic."  
"I will do that Professor."  
Professor McGonagall explained that Hogwarts was a boarding school and that she could come home during Winter Holidays and during the summer. She explained the curriculum and talked about the Ministry of Magic. McGonagall was impressed with the girl, she was so calm and could hold a decent conversation, while most would just be excited. Somehow it unnerved her a bit. Before they left Hermione went to her father's study and got some money out of the safe. He always told her if there was an emergency, she should take some of it, so she did. She put it in her wallet, together with her ID. "Professor, I'm ready."  
"Alright, we'll just walk out of the door, so the staff won't suspect anything, you'd better leave a note or something."  
"Okay, I'll just say we're leaving to Marietta, she'll be here when they come back. Just a minute, ma'am."

They apparated and McGonagall was very surprised when Hermione stood on her two feet after they landed. She looked a bit shaken but she was fine. She was impressed. Hermione in the meanwhile was watching Diagon Alley with a smile.  
"Now we should start with setting up an account for you at Gringotts, that is the wizarding bank." Hermione nodded and walked next to McGonagall. They entered the white large building and Minerva watched her young pupil carefully. She was curious what her reaction to the goblins would be. Hermione felt all the different vibes and tried to shield herself because she was getting overwhelmed, when one certain vibe got her attention. He felt sad and powerful at the same time. It was the sad part that touched her. She walked over to him, he was sitting at a desk in a corner. She felt something rise in her, as if something had wakened after a long sleep. It warmed her throat, like chicken soup. When she had reached the sad goblin she asked; " Sir, why are you so sad?" Several gasps were heard in the bank and every goblin in the hall was looking at her. She didn't notice, she was looking at the goblin in front of her and waited patiently for an answer. He looked up, saw her standing and was surprised. She had spoken in the language of the goblins. "My wife had a miscarriage. She lost our baby", he responded in Goblin.  
"I am very sorry for your loss, sir. I promise, next time I see a fallen star, I'll wish for a new and healthy baby for you. Will you please give my regards to your wife?" She was still talking in Goblin, even if she didn't notice it.  
The goblin smiled for the first time that day. "Thank you, young lady. That is very kind. Can I ask you something?"  
"Off course, sir." She tilted her head a bit, curious.  
"Do you realize you're talking in the language of the goblins?"  
Her eyes widened, she shook her head wildly making her hair bounce around her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't even knew I could do that? Is that something bad?" still talking in Goblin.  
A loud bellowing laugh was heard behind her, she turned to see another goblin walking towards her. "My girl, you're probably one of the few witches that can talk Goblin. It is extraordinary, not bad. Why don't you come to my office and we'll discuss whatever it is you came here to do. Rolford, you can go to your wife, I'm sure she wants you with her. Ladies, if you will follow me?"  
She waved at Rolford and followed the goblin into his office.  
"Well young lady, what can I do for you?" asked the goblin, placing his hands/claws under his head. He talked in English, because of the presence of McGonagall.  
"Sir, may I ask your name first?"  
He was silent for a moment. "Did I do something wrong?" She looked at McGonagall and the goblin.  
"You are quite the surprise, miss Granger. The name is Ragnok."  
"I hope I haven't offended you, Mr. Ragnok. If I did I'm sorry."  
"Not at all, Miss Granger. Your level of friendliness, goblins haven't received in quite some years."  
"Oh." She tilted her head. "That is not very kind. But I am probably keeping you from your work. IF you don't mind, sir, I would like to open an account and change some money in galleons."

When they walked out of the bank, McGonagall sighed. They weren't even halfway in their shopping and this had been quite a day. After that they went to Madam Malkin's for robes, Flourish and Botts for her books and the apothecary.

Next stop was Olivander's. She could feel his vibes before she could see him. She wasn't surprised when he stepped out of the shadows. "Hello sir", she greeted.  
"Ah, hello, miss. Please hold out your wand arm."  
"Is that the same arm I write with?" With his nod, she put out her right arm.  
After about five different wands Olivander was looking very strange at her. "I believe I'll have to make you a personal wand. Give me a moment."  
While he walked away Hermione asked a stunned professor: "what does that mean?"  
"It means that none of these wands fits you perfectly right. The wand chooses the witch."  
Olivander came back with two boxes. "Alright, miss. Here are the more exceptional cores. You'll know if you choose the right one. "  
She looked in the first box and saw all the different feathers and hairs neatly lying in a row. Then two things caught her eye. She picked both of them up. It was a white hair and a white pearl.  
"Beautiful", she whispered dazed. She snapped out of it when Olivander took them out of her hands.  
"Hmm, I didn't even know I had that pearl. Very strange indeed."  
"Will two work?" He nodded although it wasn't fully with his consent. He almost looked like he'd rather not.  
Hermione went to the next box and watched all the different pieces of wood. Eventually she chose a nice piece of cherry wood. Olivander went to his office and came back a quarter later. He looked a bit tired really.  
"A fine wand, even if I say so myself. Here you go, Miss Granger. That'll be 45 galleons." With the right amount of money changed, they left and went back to the 'muggle' world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Little droplets of blood searched their way over her leg. It stinged a bit, but it was reasonably okay. She could ignore it. Something she couldn't ignore was the burning of her arms from pushing the cart, the throbbing in her head from all those different peoples vibe and the fact that she was utterly exhausted.

Finally she reached platform 9 and 10, but no view of 9 ¾ . She was looking all around her, saw a man with hair as black as her raven when a train arrived at platform nine. Her eyes widened in fear, she was certain she couldn't handle any more vibes. She locked eyes with the dark haired man and when the doors opened, she collapsed.

Severus Snape was not having a good day. Dumbledore had forced him to take the 'muggle' shift at the station. He was supposed to help the 'muggles' on the right platform. It was not like most wizards would think, he did not despise muggles. He just really didn't want to do this. He just wanted to go back to Hogwarts and make some potion, any potion really.

But here he stood, in his 'muggle' black jeans, 'muggle' black long sleeved shirt (even if it was almost 25 degrees). It was not because he was in the non-magical world he would change his entire colour scheme.

He was still cursing his fate when he saw the little girl walking. He was almost certain she was looking for Hogwarts. He could see her struggling. When they locked eyes, he felt the need to go to her and help her with her heavy load. Yet, he stayed still, standing where he stood. He saw her panic when a train came in, almost franticly looking for an escape. And when the doors opened, she fainted.

He had no idea why he had been standing there like some first class dunderhead. He ran (yes ran) to the girl laying on the ground, was surprised that people just walked around her instead of helping her. He picked her up, pulled her cart with him and walked to his first post. He placed her on her trunk and noticed the crow staring at him, probably her familiar. "Don't worry, I'll help her." The crow ruffled its feathers and stood protectively beside her head.

"Ennervate."  
The girl opened her eyes and coughed. She stretched almost as if she had been sleeping. Hermione sensed her savior's vibes. They were warm. She smiled. "Hello, sir." She got up, so she was sitting on her trunk instead of laying. "I'm Hermione Granger, sir." She wanted to shake his hand so she reached out and waited till he placed his hand in hers. When he did, she took his hand in both of hers and looked him in his eyes, "thank you for helping me." She gave him one of her rare smiles. It wasn't often she thanked people.

"Severus Snape, I'm a professor at Hogwarts." He was a bit hesitant, because she was holding his hand. But that smile made her almost glow. He couldn't help but smile back. He knew it was a strange sight. Somebody should capture it on picture. Severus Snape does not smile, but here he was, smiling as if nothing in his past had ever happened, everything erased.

Then she shivered, looked at a point over his shoulder, her eyes pitch black. She tilted her head as if she heard something only she did. Snape heard her whisper: "bad vibes, bad people, bad bad, have to help him." She let go of his hands, walked the opposite way and left Snape with the words: "stay here. Act as people think you are. I'll come right back." He sensed the importance in her words, wondered how she knew it was all an act and saw a family of redheads coming that could only mean one thing; the Weasley-family.

Hermione was walking towards a black haired boy with emerald eyes and baggy clothes. The snow white owl hooted to her and she gave it a smile. His vibes were warm and excited but there was something slumbering underneath. She didn't know what it was, how it came there, she just knew she would keep an eye out for him. She stood in front of his cart, just to stall time. He could not meet the red haired family, things would go bad for him if he did. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked.  
"Yes. I'm Harry." He shook her hand and smiled.  
"I'm Hermione. That's a really pretty owl, Harry. What's her name?"  
"Thanks. I named her Hedwig, it's a name I read somewhere in a book. I think it really fits her. Do you know how to go to platform 9 ¾? "  
"Oh sure, come with me, I just met professor Snape. He's really nice. I sort of fainted and he helped me up." She walked beside him and saw the last redhead disappear in a wall. She smiled at Harry and professor Snape. Mission accomplished.  
"Hello professor Snape, this is Harry. Harry, professor Snape. Could you please show us to the platform, please?"  
It looked as if Snape was shell-shocked. He just stared at Harry. Hermione felt anger, sadness, regret wave around him. It was almost choking her so she took Snape's hand and watched him snap out of it.  
Snape looked into her eyes, they seemed to ask him to calm down. She repeated the question and let Harry go first.  
"Professor? Harry is his own person. Please learn to know him before you judge him." She smiled sadly and pushed the cart through the wall. Snape stood a moment with his mouth open. How did she know that? He looked around and decided he had done enough and stepped through the wall.

Hermione and Harry had placed their trunks with the right age group and were talking about their familiars. "Harry, don't you think we should let them fly to Hogwarts? I really don't want them to spend the entire afternoon in a cage. It's just cruel." She petted her crow and watched him ruffle his feathers.  
"Do you think they'll know where it is?" Harry asked.  
Hedwig hooted and looked a bit upset. "I think you have your answer." Hermione said. "Gwyrth, do you know how to get there? If you're not sure, just stay with Hedwig. Okay? See you tonight, I'll call for you." They watched together how the birds flew to the sky when someone put his trunk next to Hermione's. It was an adult with long very blond hair. He looked rich and a bit arrogant, but the vibes were good. When he looked at Hermione she smiled. His wife and sun came and stood beside him. "Hello sir, ma'am." The lady smiled back. The boy looked curious. She stepped a bit closer and reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."  
He was probably taught manners from a very young age, because he was very polite. "Draco Malfoy, It's nice to meet you too Hermione." He smiled back and she finally smiled her 'glowing smile'. "This is my father and my mother." She shook their hands and still had that glowing smile on her face. "This is my friend, Harry." She raised her eyebrows when he just stood there. "Be polite, Harry."  
"Oh, sorry Mr and Mrs Malfoy." He shook all their hands and blushed a bit.

Narcissa, Mrs Malfoy could see Hermione was a girl that had been raised in a rather rich family. Her position was one of a lady and her dress certainly didn't look cheap. She frowned a bit when she saw her knee bleeding. "Hermione, what happened to your knee?"  
"I fell. My cart got stuck when I was passing platform 7. I sort of lost my balance, ma'am." She blushed.  
"Is it okay if I do something about it? I mean heal it?" She was already reaching for her wand when she was sort of stunned. "Off course, ma'am, I trust you."  
"You do?" Narcissa was a bit concerned. Hermione had a lot to learn, certainly now. She was probably a muggleborn, she should be glad Lucius wasn't being his usual self. She sort of wondered why that was.  
"Yes, it feels right." Hermione said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Meanwhile Snape joined the little group and watched the conversation. Lucius frowned.  
"She does that to people." Snape said softly.  
"You know her?" Lucius enquired.  
"Not precisely. I helped her at the muggle entrance. She sort of fainted. I enervated her then she sort of ran off to help Harry, so he couldn't meet the Weasley's."  
"The Weasley's? Why were they at the muggle entrance?"  
"That's what I wondered also. Something was off, I tell you. Molly was talking extremely loud about muggles and such, almost like baiting a muggleborn witch or wizard."  
"You think it was a set-up?" It almost wasn't a question, more like a statement Lucius made.  
"I believe so. I think they were after Harry."  
"How did she know that?"  
"Before she left she said something about bad vibes and that she needed to help. Lucius her eyes were black."  
Lucius sucked in his breath. "A seer?"  
"I'm not completely sure. Normally they don't remember what they say and she didn't speak a prophecy."  
The two men watched the little girl get healed by Narcissa. Lucius saw his wife's face light up when Hermione took both of her hands and thanked her with so much sincerity it almost brought a lump in his throat. "It's a special one." He whispered.

After five more minutes of polite conversation, Lucius noted the time. He was just opening his mouth to tell them to get on the train. When Hermione became very pale. Lucius saw a family of redheads coming towards them. "Harry, Draco, please come here and take my hands." They both looked a bit hesitant. "Please, just trust me on this." Draco and Harry nodded and stood beside her, Draco on her right, Harry on her left. They looked at her when they felt warmth flow through their palms into their bodies. "What just happened?" Draco asked.  
"Protection. Whatever they are about to say, don't let go." The adults heard her and stood protectively behind them with their wands in reach.  
"Don't let go." She whispered again.

Almost the entire family of redheads were coming. Lucius saw the mother and father, Molly and Arthur. Percy, the prefect, the twins Fred and George, Ronald and the only girl Ginny. Molly was the first to open her mouth. "Hello, Harry. How are you? I'm Molly Weasley. "  
"How do you know my name?" He felt Hermione harden her grip and was concerned. Hermione was his first friend. He didn't like her getting upset.  
"Well everybody knows your name pumpkin. You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. You defeated You-Know-Who! You're famous in the Wizarding World."  
"I did?"  
Snape was surprised by the surprise in Harry's voice. He had thought Potter's kid would have a huge ego and that he would bask in the attention. Hermione's words flowed back in his mind. 'He is his own person.' Maybe he ought to give the boy a chance.  
"Yes, off course! Now, why don't you hop on the train with Ronald, he's a first year too." Molly seemed too happy, too…. Something. Harry remembered every word Hermione had said. It just didn't feel real.  
"I think I'm going to sit with Hermione and Draco, ma'am."

Hermione in the meanwhile was sensing the different vibes from the family. The eldest boy seemed neutral, the twins were nice and curious and the father just friendly. She was concerned about the other three. The mother was too pushy and her vibes were greedy and forceful. The little girl was just creepy. She was almost obsessed. And jealous, that was something Hermione didn't really get. Maybe she was upset she couldn't go to Hogwarts yet. The boy, Ronald was after his mother the most greedy and jealous person she had ever met. His vibes almost made her cry that such a person could exist. When Harry had said he wanted to sit with her and Draco she smiled at him. But was she glad she was holding hands with two people because the vibes nearly knocked her out. Her breathing became a bit haggard. Professor Snape must have noticed because he put his hands on her shoulders. She sighed of relief.  
Lucius spoke before the Weasley's would do something stupid.  
"Well, we should get the kids on the train. It's almost eleven o'clock. "  
But Ronald decided to do something stupid, he opened his mouth. "WHAT? Harry, you can't sit with those pureblood lovers. They were Voldemorts allies! Voldemort killed your parents!"  
Snape, Lucius and Narcissa sucked their breath in.  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my friends that way. Now, I believe Harry said no, please keep your sun in line before he ruins your reputation some more." Hermione said, it was polite, but had an icy and dangerous undertone. Molly turned red, same with Ronald, but Arthur had enough self-preservation in his body to know when it was time to go. He dragged Molly with him before she could say something stupid to the girl. The twins took care of Ronald and their sister.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "I hope the twins forgive me for being so rude, but I was really upset."  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked. "That was brutal."  
She nodded and added: "I am a bit tired, that's all."  
"What was that you did with your hands?" Harry asked.  
"I have no idea what it really was. I just knew it would keep you two safe."  
"Thank you for defending us Hermione." Lucius said. He was grateful, even though it felt odd to him to be defended by an eleven year old muggleborn girl.  
"It was no problem at all, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled wide and he almost felt compelled to do the same. Almost, so he was stuck with a mix of a Malfoy smirk and a real smile. It felt weird, so he stopped after a second or two. Snape grinned. Lucius glared at him.  
"Well, dears, you should get on the train. Draco, please don't forget to write."  
"I won't mother. See you at Christmas break."  
"Bye!" Harry and Hermione said in sync. The three kids were still holding hands, but nobody said a word about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione had trouble keeping her eyes open. She was sitting between Harry and Draco and they were both so warm. Their hands were still entwined. The compartment was empty but the three of them. Draco and Harry were talking softly, apparently knowing she was on the verge of sleeping. She laid her head on Draco's shoulder and succumbed to a peaceful sleep.

Harry smiled. "She really is something, isn't she?"  
"Yeah. " Draco was silent for a moment. "Do you reckon it's normal to feel like this, I mean so protective and close while we've only just met? I mean, do you feel it too?"  
Harry merely nodded. "She's the first friend I ever got, so I don't really know how it usually goes. But I do know I'm not going to let her go, unless she wants me to. And I do hope that's not going to happen."  
"Ditto." Draco whispered. He felt strange. His first friends Crabbe and Goyle were almost nothing in comparison to this feeling he had right now. He knew they sort of saw him as the leader of their 'gang', not as an equal. Here, with Harry and Hermione it was almost like a partnership. If he was right, this was how friendships were supposed to be. And he did like it how Hermione held his hand and her head on his shoulder. It felt nice. It felt real. He so was not going to let this go.

The two boys fell in sleep not long after their conversation, Harry with his head on Hermione's shoulder, their hands entwined.

About an hour later, the Weasley twins were standing in the friend's doorway. Somehow they were shocked into silence, not a usual feat of the twins.  
"You do know that it is rude to stare", Hermione said. She was awoken by their vibes. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She felt refreshed. She daren't move, because Draco's head was leaning on hers and Harry's on her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile. "Do sit down." She watched the twins come in and settle. "I hope you'll forgive me for being so rude at the station. It certainly wasn't directed towards you two." She whispered.  
The twins were shocked again. They were here to apologize for their family, not the other way around. "Actually we were coming to apologize. They were being unreasonable. You have no reason to apologize."  
Hermione smiled again. "Well then, I forgive you two, but I don't think I can forgive your mother and Ronald just yet. So why don't you introduce yourselves."  
The twins looked at each other with grins plastered on their face.  
"Well then, "  
"We are"  
"The amazing prankster duo"  
"He is Gred."  
"And he is Feorge."  
"How lovely to meet you."  
Hermione was biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. The prankster duo winked. And she sort of lost it. She began laughing. Harry and Draco stirred and blinked a few times. Both a bit amazed to see the twins sitting in front of them with very smug expressions. Hermione took her hands out of theirs and brought them to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I … That was just the funniest thing I saw in a long time." She answered breathily between giggles. Harry and Draco smiled at each other both thinking her laugh was the prettiest thing they had ever heard.  
"We are shocked."  
"This is insulting." Feorge huffed with his nose in the air.  
It only made her laugh harder.

When she finally calmed down she asked, "so your real names are Fred and George right?"  
The twins both nodded. "I'm Fred and he's George. You know, we should play a game. I bet you can't guess who's who."  
Hermione raised her eyebrows innocently. "We should play that! What exactly are we betting on?"  
"Oooh, this one's a keeper you guys." Fred laughed.  
"Well, what about some candy from the candy lady. She should pass in about a half hour." George said.  
"Alright. I'll just go outside for a moment", Hermione said. She was at the door when she winked at Harry and Draco. She had this in her pocket. Harry smiled mischievously and Draco smirked. Although they were small Hermione had already found a few differences. Fred had an extra freckle on the left side of his nose and his voice was a little lower. George had an extra freckle under his right earlobe.

When she was waiting outside the compartment a boy came towards her. She felt his warm but shy vibes and decided to be as gentle as she could.  
"Hi", she greeted.  
"Hi", he blushed. "You haven't seen a frog, have you. His name is Trevor and I can't find him."  
"No, I'm sorry. You know, if you want you can sit with us. I'm sure when we arrive a professor will help you find him."  
He smiled, relief all written over his face. "Thanks. I'm Neville by the way." He reached out and they shook hands. "I'm Hermione."  
"Why are you standing outside actually?" He asked curious.  
"Oh, we're playing a game. Fred and George Weasley are making me guess which one is who." She smiled.  
Right then a knock on the door behind her made her turn around and go in. "Everyone this is Neville. Is it okay if he sits with us?"  
They all nodded. Neville sat beside the Weasley's and smiled gratefully.  
"Soo Hermione. Who am I?" It was Fred she could tell immediately. She noticed they had switched shirts and had messed up their hair. She did as if she was thinking, standing with a finger tapping on her lips. "You're Fred."  
The twins mouth fell open. "How did you know?" He asked.  
"Yeah, not even our mother can tell us apart." George said impressed.  
She showed George the extra freckle of Fred and showed Fred the extra freckle of George. "Plus, your voices are different." She smirked. "Now I do believe I have won this bet. If the candy lady shows up, you owe me." She smiled. "Will you please tell us some of your ingenious pranking stories?"

The hours flew by. Fred and George told them all their stories and everybody had a good laugh. She didn't approve all of their pranking and she told them so. "I don't think you should always prank professor Snape. He's really nice. He helped Harry and I."  
"But he's horrible to Gryffindors. He has never even given points to us, he only takes them. He always makes some first years cry." Fred exclaimed.  
"Have you ever tried to be nice to him?" she asked.  
Fred and George thought for a second. A bit flustered they both looked at each other. "No, we had already heard from our older brothers that he was horrible, so we never tried." George said.  
Hermione smiled softly. "I'm not saying you have to stop completely, but maybe you should let him know that it's just pranking and not an assault on his person."  
"We could do that." They said in sync.  
"That's all I'm asking."

"Now what house do you guys want to be in?" George asked biting in a chocolate frog. The candy cart just passed and they had bought Hermione candy, she decided to share with everyone. She still was the daughter of two dentists. She did eat candies but not the amount the twins had bought her.  
"I'll probably be sorted in Hufflepuff, but I really want to be a Gryffindor", Neville said.  
"You know Hufflepuff isn't so bad. There are really nice people in there. But if you want to be in our house, maybe you should ask the hat", Fred said. Neville nodded thankfully. "I'll do that."  
"What about you Draco?"  
Draco was looking a bit pale. "I'll probably be in Slytherin." Draco was sad, Hermione could see.  
Fred and George nodded in understanding.  
"What's wrong? Why is that bad?" Hermione asked, her heart beating faster than it should in worry.  
"Slytherin is the arch enemy of Gryffindor." Fred said.  
"Excuse me?" Hermione's voice was icy.  
"It's true. We can't stand one another. No offense Draco." George said.  
"If you think I'm going to let such a silly thing like a hat decide who my friends are you are sorely mistaken. I really couldn't care less if you're in Slytherin, Draco. You were my friend before that. I do hope you'll still be mine." The last sentence was said very softly so Draco almost couldn't hear it. When she looked him in the eye, he could see they were glistening with unshed tears.  
"Off course, I'll still be your friend. Don't be silly." He had just said the words when Hermione flung herself at him. She hugged him with all her might. She hugged him. She was hugging him. Draco felt warm, safe, cherished, peaceful. He actually didn't want to let her go. Ever. "Thank you", she whispered in his ear. Then she placed a kiss on his cheek and let him go. Draco blushed.  
"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't really know. I would like for us to stay together, so maybe we should ask the hat to put us Slytherin so Draco won't be alone."  
"I think that's a good idea. I don't really care in what house I'll be in, so Slytherin it is." Hermione said determined. "I hope you don't mind, Neville."  
"It's okay, Hermione. We'll still be friends." He said smiling. He was really glad he met this girl.  
"Fred, George, if he gets into Gryffindor, please take care of him."  
"We will, Hermione." They smiled knowing she put her trust in them.  
"You do know that you'll be the only muggleborn in Slytherin, right? I don't think everybody will like that. You should be careful."  
"Don't worry, my boys will protect me. And I'm not completely helpless", she said taking Harry's and Draco's hand again. They both sat up a bit straighter. Ready for the task.

A little while later George said:" guys, I think we should change into our uniforms. We're almost there."  
"You can change here, I'll go to the girls bathroom." She smiled, took her bag with her and walked out of the compartment. Silently humming she opened the girls bathroom door. In the corner next to three stalls was a girl silently crying. Hermione as compassionate as she was, placed her bag on the ground and walked to the crying girl. Her long dark brown hair was hiding her face. The girl was hugging her knees to herself.  
"Why are you crying?" Hermione asked, slowly going closer.  
The girl looked up and sniffed. Hermione gave her a handkerchief. "Here. Are you okay?"  
After the girl wiped her eyes and blew her nose, she sighed and said: "Some Weasley, a new first year, said I was the ugliest girl he had ever seen. He said I'd probably die as an old spinster."  
"That is so mean!"  
"I know!"  
"What's your name?"  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
"Well, Pansy, I'm Hermione and I think you should ignore what Ronald said. You're not ugly and you will certainly not die as an old spinster."  
"You think so?" Pansy asked uncertain.  
"No, I know so. We'd better get dressed. When you're ready you can sit with me and my friends, if you want." Hermione said already opening her bag and getting her skirt and blouse.  
"I would like that." She said softly.

When they went back to Hermione's compartment they were already pulling in the station of Hogsmeade. The door pulled open before Hermione reached the handle. "Oh, there you are. I was just going to look for you." Draco said. He looked at the new girl and sort of recognized her. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"  
"Well, we did used to play together when we were babies. Pansy Parkinson." She said smiling.  
"Oh right. Hi. Come on, we better get going."  
"Harry, Neville, Fred, George meet Pansy, a new friend." Hermione introduced.  
Pansy blushed when the friend part was mentioned. She waved shyly and said: "hi." She was greeted by everyone and they left for the boats.

When Hermione saw Hogwarts she gasped, along with almost everybody else. She was amazed at its beauty. "I believe the word you're looking for is 'wow'." Harry chuckled. Hermione merely nodded, still too amazed to speak. She wished that this would be a new beginning. Preferably one with a lot of true friends and good points. Harry and Draco wished the same. She reached out for their hands and brought them to her cheeks and smiled her glowing one. "I am so lucky to have you. Promise we'll be together forever?"  
"I promise." They said simultaneously. A soft golden glow encircled their hands without their notice.

Professor McGonagall had just ended her speech about house unity when the doors of the Great Hall opened on their own (A/N Haha off course – it's magic). The ceiling was spectacular. McGonagall hurried to the teachers table. Next to her was a wooden stool with an old hat on top of it.

"If I call your name please step forward." McGonagall said before opening a scroll and starting with the names.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. She had been constantly worrying over the fact that she needed to be in Slytherin. She promised they would be together forever. This had to work, Hermione Granger did not go back at promises.

When she walked over she could feel a lot of cold vibes, the coldest she had ever felt. She looked at the one with the purple turban. She did not like him, he felt like death. The other one that sent a lot of cold ones was the headmaster. If she could, she wouldn't be in the same castle with him. She wondered if she would sense him at her dorms later. Instinctively she knew it had something to do with Harry. She focused on her breathing and watched Snape instead. He had nice vibes. He was comfort, warm. She sent a tiny, nervous smile towards him, which he returned with a little nod of his head. She would talk to him later.

McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
"Ah, Miss Granger, special one, isn't it. Hmm, let me think for a moment."  
"Please put me in Slytherin."  
"Why would I do that? Do you have a death wish?"  
"No, but I promised."  
"Ah, right I see. "  
"Mr. Hat, do you know what is wrong with the professor with the turban?"  
"I have a suspicion but that's all that it is, nothing more, unless off course you could get me on his head."  
"Oh, will you tell me the suspicion?"  
"I'll say one thing and you'll probably have to research it. Voldemort. And it won't be easy. Now you are sure you want Slytherin?"  
"Yes, quite certain."  
"Well then, SLYTHERIN it is"  
Before the hat was pulled away it whispered "Be careful."

Professor McGonagall scowled, Snape smiled – he smiled and I mean a real smile with an edge of smugness – Draco, Harry, Pansy, George, Fred and Neville cheered. The Slytherin table clapped politely. They weren't stupid, they saw Draco Malfoy cheering, so it was what they called self-preservation. Sneaking and cunning – it's who they were.

Neville was sorted into Gryffindor although he almost couldn't believe it. A big smile lit up his face and he did a thumbs up to Hermione. The twins had already saved him a seat.

"Draco Malfoy", McGonagall said.  
"Aah, so you're the one miss Granger promised."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Hmm, this is a strange friendship you've got going on there, boy. A pureblood with a halfblood and a muggleborn. "  
"I know."  
"Just keep her safe. SLYTHERIN!"

Pansy was also sorted in the house of snakes. She smiled at Snape and ran towards Hermione and Draco. She thought: "This is going to be so much better than I thought."

"Harry Potter"  
"Another one of miss Granger's boys, is it. She's made quite an impression."  
"She did. Slytherin, please."  
The hat sighed. "Do I actually have a say in this?"  
"Well, you can shout it for me." Harry said smug.  
"Aha! There is something Slytherin in you. SLYTHERIN!"

Gryffindor table was silent except for three students loudly cheering. The Slytherin table almost lost it. There were loud 'whoops' and shouts. They were ecstatic.

In the middle of all that noise Hermione was shaking from the violent vibes of none other than Albus Dumbledore. Draco and Harry saw that and hurried to take her hands, it was the only thing they could think of that would help. Snape too saw the crestfallen expression of Hermione and worried about her. He would speak to the girl about that.

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. He had every little thing planned for Harry Potter. He needed Harry give up his own life to save the others, so he himself could claim all the honours. Potter would be the martyr, he would be the 'leader of the light' as he liked to call himself. He hadn't heard yet of the encounter at the station between Harry and the Weasley's, but it was clear Harry had other friends – Slytherin friends. It was disgusting. He stroked his beard in deep thought. He would have to scheme. He knew Quirrell had Voldemort's soul in his body, he just needed Harry to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Some prefects showed them to the Dorms. Hermione shivered a bit. The dungeons were cold. She was surprised there weren't any dripping sounds or shackles around. They stopped at a moving painting of a king cobra that was laying on a Louis XIV chair.

"The password is 'dracone'. If we change the password we'll let you know. Curfew is nine pm. Do not get out after that hour because professor Snape charmed the door. So he'll know directly when you leave and who is leaving. Alright, one more thing girl's rooms on your left, boys dorms on the right. If you have questions, come to us. That is all." Said the Prefect.

Hermione waved at the boys and went upstairs together with Pansy. Hermione saw her trunk standing at the foot end of the last bed on her left, next to the window. She took a piece of regular paper, because she knew her parents would freak out otherwise and wrote a letter.

"Mother, Father

I am writing to let you know I arrived at Hogwarts and to let you know that I am safe and that this is most definetly not a joke. Hogwarts is real, magic is real. There was like a sky in the Great Hall including the stars and some clouds, there were even floating candles. It's amazing.

We all got sorted by a talking hat. I got sorted, together with three of my friends in Slytherin, the house of the ambitious and the cunning.

Kind Regards

Hermione"

She hoped they would be more at peace, at least her father. She knew her mother wouldn't care, her father would be silent, as always. She sighed and went to look for a prefect or maybe the head girl.

A few moments later she found professor Snape standing in the common room. "Hello, professor", she greeted.

"Miss Granger." He nodded and saw the envelope in her hands. "Do you need to go to the owlery?"

"Yes, professor. I was looking for a prefect to help me."

"Come on, I'll join you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." She was playing with a curl between her fingers. It was a thing she did when she was nervous.

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. Come on, you only have half an hour till curfew." Snape said a bit curt.

Hermione gave him a big smile and soft 'Thank you'.

While they were climbing up the stairs, Snape started talking. "I feel like I must warn you, Miss Granger. Slytherin is known for their beliefs that a pureblood is more worth than a muggleborn. Somehow I find it hard to believe a Slytherin would behave like that to one of his own house, but there will always be some dunderhead not thinking before speaking. So if you ever feel threatened or unsafe, please come to me." He looked up to see Hermione standing still with her eyes wide, her fist clenching the letter hard. She mumbled something, he didn't understand.

"Speak up, miss Granger." He said softly, he knew that if he would say anything harsh, she would start to cry and he really did not want that to happen.

She swallowed. "Should I be worried?" Her voice was a bit raspy. She was still standing rooted at the spot.

"No, just watch out for yourself." He explained. "Better safe than sorry." His hand itched. He wanted to stroke those curls to make her feel safe. He had no idea why, but he felt very protective of her.

He mentally slapped himself, 'this is your student. Be professional.'

She sighed and her shoulder dropped. "I had hoped this could be my home. Do you know what I mean professor? A real home." She said the last piece almost wistfully, with a tiny dreamy smile on her face. She started walking again.

Snape's body led them to the Owlery. He still had the frown on his face that her last reaction had brought upon himself. He knew exactly what she meant, because he completely felt the same when he first arrived. With his abusive father, he was glad to escape his 'house'. He was surprised she had that too, she just seemed so cheery and sweet, not your stereotype depressed crazy person. He had to wonder: 'Just where did she grow up?'

He opened the door to the Owlery and saw her astonished face. "Wow," She whispered. "Gwyrth?" She stood on her toes trying to find her familiar, her brown curls bouncing around her head. The black raven landed on the stool on her right and crowed. "Hey, sweetie. How are you settling in? Was the flight here alright?" She smiled when the raven ruffled its feathers and jumped up a little. "Don't be mad, but I'm going to use an owl to send the letter to mother and father. You know what happened the last time they saw you in the house. So don't be mad." She petted its head and turned to professor Snape. "Do you just ask one of them to send the letter?" she asked.

Snape deciding to help, pointed to a small brown owl and said: "You. Do you want to do it?" The owl hooted and flew to the stool, next to Gwyrth. "Just tie the letter around his leg. " She did what he said but felt the need to warn the little owl. "Okay, just take it to my father, but make sure no one of the staff can see you and be careful, they're not really… nice. So watch out for yourself, okay?"

When they were walking back to the Slytherin dorm Snape decided once more to break the silence, although it wasn't uncomfortable, he was curious. "What happened with Gwyrth the last time?"

She let out a humorless laugh. "She almost died." Hermione rubbed her face tiredly with her hands and sighed. "I was in the patio, eating breakfast with Gwyrth on the chair next to me when my mother walked in, totally unexpected. She should have been at work or something. She saw Gwyrth started shrieking and throwing things at her, including pillows, forks, knives and her plate. The plate was the only thing that hit Gwyrth and she smacked against one of the windows. Mother was extremely mad when I protected her and ran away with her in my arms. I wasn't going to let her murder Gwyrth." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "I just hope she isn't there when the letter gets there."

Snape was frowning again. He heard her tone change slightly when she said 'mother'. He almost couldn't imagine to hear her speaking in a sarcastic, vicious, mean voice. That was his way of speaking to people he didn't like. It would be wrong to hear her like that, tainted. He had heard her speak in the cold tone at the station and that had brought chills on his flesh. He hoped she wouldn't turn bitter.

"Here we are, miss Granger", he said, almost sorry that their trip was already over. He felt quite comfortable with her, almost relaxed. At peace.

"Goodnight professor Snape and thank you for helping me." She smiled and she blushed when a yawn escaped her.

"Goodnight. I'll see you at breakfast." The portrait opened and Snape waited till she was inside before leaving to see Dumbledore, the old fool had requested his presence in his office. Snape somehow saw it as a victory he would be late. He was a bit fed up with his manipulations. He could guess what the conversation would be about, namely Harry Potter in Slytherin.

Turns out, he was right.

"Ah, Severus. I trust your new first years are well?" The old fool stroked his beard and he had that damn twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Albus. Everyone is fine. What did you want to talk about?" He had to keep up appearances that he actually cared.

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered while pointing at the disgusting sweet in the silver tray.

"No, so quit stalling. I have other things to do. Classes start tomorrow." He felt the urge to tap his foot, but didn't. He cursed in his mind, because his patience was running thin. He almost wished he was back walking to the Owlery with Hermione.

"Ah yes of course. I need you to keep an eye on Harry. I fear he's going to take the same path as Tom Riddle. I had asked the Weasley's to take him under their wing but Molly owled, saying that Harry was standing next to this muggleborn child and with the Malfoys. You must imagine my surprise when I heard you were there too. I had expected you to bring this matter to me." Dumbledore's hands were linked and he was looking pensively at Snape over his half-moon glasses.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that you had asked the Weasley-clan to do that. If I had known, I would have told you." He found it interesting that Lucius was right. They were a set up. Somehow he was glad Hermione had kept Harry from meeting them. From experience he knew how smothering the Weasley-mother/monster was. He loathed her. She was way too loud and didn't think before she spoke. The only job she was good at was cooking, popping out red haired babies and those bone crushing torture she called 'hugs'. He had only received one before he had pushed her away hard. He had to suppress his smug smile when he recalled that memory. He had even seen her husband chuckle.

"I do hope he tries to befriend Ronald Weasley. I do think it would be for the best. And I really don't like him becoming a Slytherin and certainly not befriending Draco Malfoy. If the young Malfoy has the same tendencies as his father, we will all be doomed."

Snape had to bite his tongue to not say anything stupid. He was angry, that was his godson he was talking about. Lucius did some stupid things in his life, but Draco was only a young boy. And his friendship with Hermione was proving he was more than some racist wizard. And he didn't think Lucius would go back to bowing for the Dark Lord. Lucius was first and foremost a businessman and Voldemort was not good for his sales and his reputation. He had learned his lesson.

"And then there is the muggleborn girl in Slytherin. What's her name again?"

Almost reluctantly Snape said: "Hermione Granger."

"Ah, yes. Miss Granger. Molly said something really nasty about her. But that doesn't matter. I think she quite ruined my plans. But I'll have to wait to form an opinion of her. " Dumbledore hummed and tapped his chin in thought. "You can go Severus. I mustn't keep you. Good night."

Snape left the overstuffed office with all those stupid trinkets that didn't have any for anyone apart from Dumbledore. When he was in his private quarters he shuddered. He definitely did not like the way Albus had spoken about Hermione. He hoped she would lay low for a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the meanwhile Hermione was sitting in front of the fire Indian style, replaying memories of her mother, wondering what she did to deserve such a mother when Draco and Harry came down.

"Did you sent your letter?" Harry asked while he sat beside her on the plushy rug.

"Yes. Are your roommates okay?" She smiled and ruffled his unruly hair. He chuckled, blushed and tried to flatten his mop of hair.

"They're okay. It's Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I already know them." Draco said, while joining them on the floor. He sat on Hermione's other side and laughed at Harry's antics. "You know Harry, you could always borrow my hair gel, if you want."

Hermione laughed so loud, she fell backwards, her little hands grasping her belly.

"Oh, so you think that's funny." Harry said dangerously, while getting closer and winking at Draco. "I'll teach you." And they both tickled her sides.

What they couldn't have known is that Hermione is a very ticklish girl. So when their hands connected with her sides she squealed and laughed louder. Some people came downstairs to see what the commotion was all about, including the prefects and head girl and head boy. They all smiled when they saw the three first years antics. The Head Boy, Marc Nott the elder brother of Theodore Nott, first year, usually a very serious guy decided to join the fun and grabbed the Head Girl (his secret crush), the lovely Renée Zabini. Renée squealed and escaped the hands of Marc. Some of the other students shrugged and joined in the tickling game. The first years all smiled, concluding this was an awesome house to be in and joined in the Tickle War.

When all the laughing stilled and slytherins went to their bed, there was one group that stayed in the common room. Draco was laying with his head on Hermione's lap while Harry was sitting next to Hermione with their shoulders firmly pressed against each other. They were still recovering from all the giggling and laughing. Hermione was playing with Draco's blond hair.

"Draco, what are your parents like? I know we've met them, but I'm curious." Hermione said softly.

Draco opened his eyes and sleepily blinked a few times. "Hmm, it's nice, you know. My dad works a lot but when he's home he always does something with me, like flying for example. And my mom is really nice. She really has a lot of patience. Why'd you ask?" He asked incredulously.

"No reason, really. I was just wondering." She sighed and looked at Harry. His vibes were sad with a bit of jealousy. "How is it at your home, Harry?"

He blushed and looked at his hands in his lap. It was as if his entire façade just crumpled and it showed a sad little boy. "Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. "You don't have to talk about it you know. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. It's just… I don't think you'll like me anymore when I tell you." Hermione saw he was doing his best to hold back his tears.

"Harry, there is nothing you could say to lose me. We all promised, remember? Forever. We are not leaving you… ever."

Harry smiled through his tears. "Thank you Hermione." He sighed and ruffled his hair with his one empty hand, she still had his other hand in her grip. "Well, my parents died when I was about one year old. And I have lived with my Aunt Petunia and her husband uncle Vernon and their sun Dudley. I don't think they like me very much 'cause uncle Vernon is rude all the time and gets mad when I don't get my chores done. I have to make them breakfast and dinner every day. Aunt Petunia gives me other chores but they vary from day to day. I…euhm… my bedroom is the cupboard under the stairs. I don't really like it there. That's why I was so glad I could come to Hogwarts, you know. It's like a clean sleet." He had said his little monologue while looking everywhere but at his two new friends. He thought they would despise him for his history.

He looked up when he heard Hermione sniffle. He was surprised. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why on earth would I be mad? Harry, when I'm 17, an adult in the magic world, I am going to hex them so bad. They are the ones that should be sorry. I am mad at them because of what they did to you." Draco had sat up when Harry had told his tale and was shaking with rage. 'How could anyone do that to a kid?' he thought. He was going to write to his father and ask him what they could do to help Harry.

Hermione wasn't stupid. She could read between the lines. She knew he wasn't telling them everything, but she hoped that one day he would or he could, she hoped that with time he would trust them more then he already did and would tell them the whole story. She vowed she would hex the day she turned seventeen. And she was one to not back down on promises.

"Come here Harry, I need you to hug me." Hermione said with her arms open. She suspected that he never had a decent hug so she was honored to give him his first. Harry leaned over, hesitantly but he relaxed when their bodies met and their warmth surrounded him. 'She is so soft' he thought. When they let go he said quietly: "thank you."

"That was no problem, Harry. Expect more where that came from. I like hugs." She winked at Harry and smiled at Draco. "Now, you should go to bed. It's getting late and you look tired." She kissed them both on their cheek and hugged them both again for good measure. And they really didn't mind.

"See you tomorrow, Hermione", Draco said.

"Good night, boys. Sleep well." She smiled and watched them go upstairs.

Hermione went to sit in the only loveseat and threw a blanket over her legs. Since she was little she always had had a condition named 'insomnia'. A very tiring condition, only curable with sleep medicine which she refused to take unless she was on the brink of exhaustion. And that was not tonight. She usually had four hours of sleep and if she was lucky she could get an extra hour. She had tried everything from eating a kiwi before going to bed, to exhausting herself during the day. Nothing seemed to work.

She was just replaying the latest events in her mind when a little creature with big eyes and flappy ears appeared before her. The creature looked very sweet, but Hermione frowned when she saw the filthy rag in which she was dressed. "Hello, my name is Hermione. What's yours?"

"Miss is talking to I? You is kind. I is Twinkle miss Her-Hery-Mio." (A/N pronounce as Myo – not M-IO)

Hermione chuckled when she heard her new nickname. She reached out to shake Twinkle's hand and said: "It's a pleasure to meet you Twinkle. May I ask what it is you do here?"

Twinkle's eyes were as big as saucers when they shook hands. "Twinkle was right, you is very kind. I am a House Elve Miss Mio, I is working for Hogwarts." Twinkle smiled so bright it was only natural for Hermione to smile back.

"Are there a lot of House Elves in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked while she retracted her hand. Twinkle was a bit enthusiastic in shaking it.

"Oh, yes Miss Mio, we is with thirty elves sir. " Twinkle held out her hands showing her ten little fingers. Hermione chuckled.

"Can I meet them? They will after all be the ones taking care of me for six years or so. " She said with a smile.

"Of course! Of course! Twinkle will bring miss Mio." Twinkle took Hermione's hand and disapperated to the kitchens. Hermione surprised by the sudden leap of action fell on her bum a bit dazed. "What just happened?"

"Oh, Twinkle is sorry Miss Mio. Twinkle is a bad elf." And Twinkle started hitting herself and pulling her ears. Until Hermione stopped her and gently pulled Twinkle's hands away from her face.

"I'm not quite sure if I understand House Elves, Twinkle. But I am sure that you don't deserve a punishment. I am not angry. I don't mind you took me here so swiftly, but maybe next time give me a little warning? Okay?"

Twinkle had tears in her eyes. "I was right, Miss Mio is kind."

Twinkle then started introducing all the house elves who were already standing in a circle around the two of them. They were a bit startled when they had seen one of their own bringing a student in their kitchen, then punishing scene made quite an impact on the workers. Hermione in the meanwhile was placing every name with every face in her memory. The names were quite funny. There was for example a Bilby, Twilly, Pinky, Frilly, Cally and a Melvin. Melvin was actually the only name not ending with the vowel y. He was sort of the 'Elder', like the Elf Manager of Hogwarts. He divided the tasks and helped when there were quarrels between the others. When Melvin came the other ones parted like the red ocean. He was a very kind elf, but what did concern Hermione was that he was the only one wearing a uniform while the others were wearing these brown pieces of fabric – it reminded her of potato bags.

They wouldn't let her leave unless she had something to eat, so she asked for a piece of strawberry pie – her absolute favorite. The ones the elves made was probably the best one she had ever eaten. She wondered how she would ever survive when she graduated.

When she eventually got inside her bed it was about two am. She closed all the drapes around her bed, but one, she left the one looking at the window open, so she could watch the moonlit grounds of her new home. (A/N I know the slytherin common room is in the dungeons but in my imagination the rooms are at the ground level – so bear with me ;) )

When it was five thirty she woke up. An idea just popped into her head hard enough to make her wake. Sometimes it just happened, that she had to do something. It could range from eating a chocolate chip ice cream to googeling a specific word to know the meaning. Right now, it was flowers in the common room. She got out of bed and looked through one of her charm books. She knew she had seen a charm to conjure flowers. She needed flowers. She almost squealed when she found the right page. She took the book and left for the common room.

She practiced the wand movements a few times before actually casting it. 'Orchideous' she whispered, conjuring up branches of orchids and green leaves. She found a vase in one of the closets and put the bouquet in. The orchids were in varying shades of pink and white. She liked it. Hermione was glad that the charm had worked. She took the vase and put it on the big dark brown study table in the middle of the room.

She got another idea and pulled out the basket she had seen next to the vase. She conjured up mini-orchids ideal to pin on their robes. She hoped people would actually wear it. One of the meanings of orchids was wholeness, she hoped the other slytherins would get that she meant them to stand together as a group, a union of brothers and sisters. It also stood for strength, 'united we stand, divided we fall'.

She took a piece of parchment and wrote:

"_As brothers and sisters we stand, show that we are one._"

She didn't sign her name, because she didn't want anyone to know who it was that conjured them. It was a bit like secret Santa. She grinned and walked upstairs to take a shower. Things would get pretty interesting.

She was combing her hair, sitting on her bed, looking while the other were getting ready when noises came from downstairs. Inside she was grinning. But her face was blank apart from the curiosity. She looked at Pansy, Millicent and Daphne and as one they all ran downstairs, looking what the commotion was for.

Head boy and Head girl were both standing in front of the basket and read the note aloud. " Do you know any of this?" He asked. When she denied, he turned around and asked what the rest thought about it. Some were negative, but most people were positive. Marc eventually turned back around to look at Renée.

She smirked and said: " I am totally for it. It's actually a very slytherin way of saying we are one front, mess with one of us, you got us all on your back." When the others cheered, Marc said: " first years, come over when you are ready and we'll put a sticking charm on it."

Everyone dashed back upstairs and got ready for – at least the first years – a new/magical world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Evening first day of school

Professor Snape was having trouble sleeping after the first day of school and decided to walk around the castle. He wasn't even very far when he saw a white vision of innocence standing in front of one of the windows that looked out at the Lake. He walked closer and recognized the brown curls. "Miss Granger? What are you doing out of bed?" he asked worriedly.

She turned her head to look at him and he was overwhelmed at the mix of sadness and anger that surrounded her. "I haven't been in bed yet, professor", her voice was almost a whisper he couldn't hear.

He was opening his mouth to ask if she was alright when she interrupted him. "Do you think I am a bad person?"

He knew she was being serious by the tone of her voice, but in another situation he would have laughed at the question. She was the epitome of innocence and gentleness. How she handled Neville or the Weasley twins for that matter, it was with such patience and kindness, he was surprised she could even think of herself as bad. "No, I do not think you are a bad person. Quite the opposite." He saw the letter she was clutching in her hands behind her back and wondered who it was from. Who or what could give this sweet girl, such a reaction?

"I would say that of myself as well, but it seems my parents and more in specific my mother has a different thought. And yet, somehow her opinion has more value than my own or yours, professor. Because she has lived under the same roof with me for eleven years, so it should make sense she has more experience in my person and my reactions than you. But it doesn't, because she hates my guts for something I am not responsible. She was the one that decided to keep me, I didn't tell her to do that. I couldn't tell her because I just barely had brain action and I wasn't born yet. " She sighed and rubbed her face.

"Whatever did I do to deserve such a mother? If there is some sort of karma in the afterlife it doesn't make sense because I am being punished for something I cannot recall. How is that fair? How does that create a better version of yourself? And then there's Harry, my sweet Harry. What did he do to deserve such a horrid life? He even helped the world get rid of great evil and yet, everybody forgot him and they let him grow up with that stupid aunt of his. That's even worse than my fate. After all it is better to be ignored and cursed upon and have all the necessary needs than to be beaten and to be used as no more than a slave. How is that fair? Is there no ounce of common sense in this world? No ounce of compassion?" She was silent for a second. "And then there's you." Hermione pointed towards Snape, angry tears streaming over her cheeks.

"You are so kind, yet you are downright mean in your class. For some reason I don't know, you have created this evil persona and I don't know how you keep up. Because every time you say something mean you feel remorse. I can feel your remorse, I can sense it. And it makes me sad and angry. And I am so confused." She gripped her head with her tiny hands and rested it against the glass. Her soft sniffles woke him up from his trance. He had never heard her speak so much at one time. And it kind of broke his heart to see her like this. He sighed and tugged on her shoulders to make her turn around. He took her hands and made them loosen her grip on her hair. Then he did something completely unprofessional and he really couldn't care less. Hermione needed him and he would be there for her. He kneeled and embraced her. He was relieved when her arms came around his neck and she let her head rest on his shoulder. He lifted her up – cursed his back – and carried her to the kitchens. He hoped his paternal instinct was correct when it thought it would do her good to talk about whatever instigated the breakdown over a cup of hot chocolate.

She was still sniffing when they reached the portrait entrance of the kitchens. He tickled the pear and walked in only to be immediately surrounded by the little creatures. He heard the House Elves whisper about the fact that he was holding 'Miss Mio'. He was surprised she had already met them.

"Mr. Snape, sir, what can I do for you and Miss Mio?" Twinkle asked, tears shining in her big eyes.

"Two cups of hot chocolate, please", he said and walked over to the wooden table. He sat down and let Hermione sit on his lap. Twinkle came with two overly large cups of hot cocoa. When she handed Hermione's cup, Twinkle laid her hands over Hermione's and smiled at her. A soft: "thank you Twinkle" was heard and the house elf left to do whatever it is she had to do.

He heard Hermione gave a satisfied hum when she sipped from her cocoa. She felt his stare and handed him wordlessly the letter she had clutched a few moments ago.

" _Hermione_

_Never send another letter with such an atrocious beast! How dare you! We clearly said we wanted nothing to do with your 'magic world'. We do not care in which house or whatnot you are situated. Stop sending letters. We couldn't care less._

_Stay at school for the winter holidays. We are planning a trip to the Caribbean. _

_Your mother and father"_

He couldn't believe his eyes. How could anyone write such a letter to Hermione? He felt anger bubbling up under his skin, threatening to burst. He knew how it was to have bad parents but at least his mother loved him. He was surprised she turned out to be such a loving person. He had seen her give Draco and Harry hugs. He didn't think she learned that from those god awful parents.

"Miss Granger," Snape said. When she didn't look up from her cup he said softly: "Hermione."

She looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red, but she still looked beautiful. Her eyes shone with such sadness he felt a lump in his throat. "You are most certainly not a bad person, nor will you ever be. Even if your mother lived with you for your entire life, she is wrong. Please trust me on this matter."


End file.
